Rokok
by Kuroka
Summary: "Tsurumaru-san, rokok itu rasanya seperti apa, sih?" ―TsuruZuo―


**Disclaimer:**

Touken Ranbu © 2015 DMMゲームズ/Nitroplus

* * *

Tsurumaru menghirup dalam-dalam puntung rokok yang sedang ia hisap di halaman belakang citadel sambil bersandar pada dinding kokoh bangunan tersebut. Pedang yang sudah beberapa kali masuk dan keluar lubang kubur tersebut sedang memikirkan kejutan seperti apa yang bisa ia lakukan selanjutnya.

 _"Hmm, kira-kira kejutan seperti apa yang bisa kulakukan setelah ini, ya…"_

Saat sedang memikirkan sejumlah ide, tiba-tiba saja muncul sosok lain yang sedang membawa sebuah ember yang dipenuhi dengan kotoran kuda.

"Wah, ada Tsurumaru-san…" ujar sosok yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Namazuo Toushirou, sebuah wakizashi yang tinggi tubuhnya lebih pendek 19 senti dari Tsurumaru Kuninaga. "Tumben sedang sendirian saja, biasanya kan—"

Kata-kata Namazuo menggantung saat kedua manik keungunan miliknya menangkap sebuah objek yang tersemat di antara jari-jari kurus milik Tsurumaru. Seketika itu juga sang lele mulai paham mengapa bangau yang biasanya terlihat selalu bersama dengan dategumi yang lainnya ini bisa berada di tempat seperti itu seorang diri.

Ahoge milik Namazuo bergerak-gerak lincah, menandakan sang pemilik sedang merasa antusias.

"Hee, aku baru tahu kalau ternyata Tsurumaru-san juga merokok," ujar Namazuo, "Kupikir cuma Ichi-nii saja yang melakukannya."

Tsurumaru menaikkan sebuah alisnya. "…Begitukah?" respon Tsurumaru, tak mengira jika sosok yang kelihatan alim seperti Ichigo ternyata juga merokok.

Namazuo menganggukkan kepalanya. "Un, katanya sih itu pengaruh dari **mae no aruji** …" tutur sang wakizashi menjelaskan.

"Oh, jadi begitu ceritanya…" komentar Tsurumaru seraya kembali menghisap rokoknya lalu menghembuskan asapnya di hadapan Namazuo.

"Ng… Anu…"

"Hmm?"

"Tsurumaru-san," bisik Namazuo, "rokok itu rasanya seperti apa, sih?"

Tsurumaru terdiam sejenak. Tak lama setelahnya, toudan tersebut mengernyih tipis.

"Kau mau mencobanya?"

"Eh..." Namazuo mengedipkan kedua matanya. "B-boleh, nih?"

Seringai di wajah Tsurumaru terlihat semakin melebar. "Tentu saja, kenapa tidak?" ujarnya. "Tapi, apa kau benar-benar yakin ingin mencobanya?" Tanya Tsurumaru.

Namazuo mengangguk mantap. "Un!"

"Hmm, kalau begitu…"

Tsurumaru menghisap dalam-dalam rokok yang berada di tangannya, lalu personifikasi pedang buatan Zaman Heian tersebut melakukan sesuatu yang benar-benar di luar dugaan—

"?!"

Kedua mata Namazuo terbelalak lebar saat Tsurumaru menekan bibirnya pada mulutnya secara tiba-tiba. Tak sampai di situ saja, sosok yang lebih jangkung darinya itu juga menghembuskan asap rokok yang barusan ia hirup ke dalam mulutnya; membuat wajah sang wakizashi menjadi merah padam akibat campuran antara rasa malu, _shock,_ serta trauma.

Usai melakukan hal brengsek tersebut, Tsurumaru melepaskan ciuman tersebut dengan ekspresi wajah yang terlihat begitu tenang, seolah-olah memang tidak terjadi apa-apa. Sementara itu di lain pihak, Namazuo terbatuk-batuk karena ada sebagian asap rokok yang tertelan ke dalam paru-parunya. Setelah apa yang baru saja Tsurumaru lakukan terhadapnya, toudan itu hanya mampu membeku di tempatnya dengan tubuh gemetar sambil menahan tangis.

 _"Odoroitaka?"_ celetuk Tsurumaru, tampak begitu puas dengan 'kejutan' yang baru saja ia lakukan pada bocah wakizashi di hadapannya. "Yah, jadi kira-kira seperti itulah rasa rokok," jelas Tsurumaru menerangkan, "tapi mungkin kau belum mengerti cita rasa orang dewas—"

Ucapan Tsurumaru terputus begitu saja saat Namazuo menendang burung bangau miliknya dengan sekuat tenaga.

 _"DASAR TSURUMARU-SAN JELEK!"_

Usai berteriak demikian, Namazuo berlari sekuat tenaga dalam kondisi penuh linangan air mata, meninggalkan Tsurumaru yang terkapar tak berdaya di halaman belakang citadel dalam kondisi _heavily damaged_.

* * *

"Seribu dikurangi tujuh berapa?"

"S-sembilan ratus sembilan puluh tiga..."

"Ya, benar sekali!" tutur Ichigo sambil tersenyum lebar. "Teruslah menghitungnya secara mundur, jika Tsurumaru-dono keliru menjawabnya, maka Tsurumaru-dono harus kembali menghitungnya dari awal lagi."

Tsurumaru menelan ludahnya sebelum melaksanakan apa yang diperintahkan oleh Ichigo padanya.

"S..sembilan ratus… delapan puluh enam… Sembilan ratus… tujuh puluh sembilan… Sembilan ratus… tujuh puluh dua… Sembilan ratus enam puluh lima… " hitungan mundur Tsurumaru terhenti, _"…Ichigo, maafkan aku—"_

" _Tetoot!_ Karena Tsurumaru-dono keliru menjawabnya, Tsurumaru-dono harus menghitungnya dari awal lagi~!"

"I-Ichigo, dengar, aku benar-benar minta m—"

 ** _"—Tsurumaru-dono, jika Anda kembali salah menghitung, maka saya tak akan segan-segan menyumpal lima bungkus rokok ke dalam mulut Anda."_**

* * *

— **FIN—**


End file.
